


Stolen Kisses

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Bleach
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 17,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirty stories for Gin and Rangiku for the thirty kisses challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mixing Loads

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is for the 30 Kisses challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme 19: Red.

**Mixing Loads**

Rangiku was generally considered to be one of the more easy going members of the thirteen divisions. So people were justifiably startled when her temper came out to play. That was probably why no one was coming within a three foot radius of her right now. Not that it mattered to Rangiku. She was going to find who was responsible for this, and they were going to pay through the nose. Rangiku was tolerant of a lot of things, but not this.

She was fond of her white scarf. It had been her birthday present from Gin her first year as a shinigami. The scarf had been white when she put it in the laundry. It wasn't now. Some idiot doing the laundry had mixed the whites with the reds. Her scarf was now pink. She was going to find him and make clear to him her displeasure. Honestly, any idiot knew that you didn't mix red and white in the laundry. Not unless the clothing belonged to Captain Kyoraku, then it didn't matter.

As she stalked around a corner, a pair of arms caught her around the waist, pulling her back against someone's chest.

"Ran-chan, I think you're scaring people." Gin's lips tickled her ear.

"They ruined my scarf." She was finding that holding onto her indignation was hard when he had her in his arms.

Gin stole the scarf from her fingers, turning her around and draping it around her shoulders.

"Pink suits you better anyway." His ever present grin was softer, more personal. He kissed her nose and flitted away.

Rangiku blinked, standing there with the pink scarf around her shoulders and a smile on her lips. Maybe she wouldn't kill the idiot who did the laundry after all.


	2. While You Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme 6: The Space Between Dream and Reality.

**While You Dream**

Gin perched in the window, watching the silvery moonlight pour over Rangiku's sleeping form. She slept like the girl she had been. Gin remembered long nights in their little cottage with Rangiku asleep beside him. Rangiku was peaceful in sleep and very much like a kitten. She had a tendency to sleep either curled up in a ball or curled around whoever was beside her, and she always took up more space than one would thing was possible. Tonight, she was curled up in a tight ball, her blanket half kicked off.

By all rights, he shouldn't be here. It was a risky move on his part for a number of reasons. But Ran was here in the real world, and he had needed to see her for himself, to know that she was really safe and sound. He supposed it was slightly stalkerish to be sitting in a window watching her sleep. But there was no one to see him. Rangiku shifted in her sleep, hugging the extra pillow tighter to her chest. Gin just drank in the sight of her. He hadn't realized just how much he would miss her presence when he left the Seireitei.

He crept closer to her, sitting down beside the sleeping woman. He supposed he could have found a way to bring her with him. But he hadn't wanted to risk her. Rangiku was the one thing outside of himself that he valued. And Gin had worked hard to keep Aizen from realizing just how much he valued Rangiku. He wasn't about to give the man a weapon that could be used against him. He wrapped a strand of her fiery hair around his finger. Gin had not thought that the simple act of feeding would still be so important, so binding. But in saving Rangiku, she had become his to protect and to care for and precious to him.

Rangiku made a soft noise in her sleep, stirring slightly and heading for that place between dreams and waking, and Gin sighed. He should go. He couldn't be caught here by either side. Gin leaned in close and kissed her cheek.

"Love ya, Ran-chan. Stay safe."

Then he slipped out the window, as silent as the moonlight.


	3. Just a Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme 26: If Only I Could Make You Mine.

**Just a Moment**

Rangiku gazed up at the sky, not really seeing it. She was perched on the railing on the roof of the high school. She had needed a few moments to herself. As much as she was enjoying her time in the real world, it could be draining at times. Rangiku didn't dare falter or give a hint about what she was really feeling. Luckily, her actions during the whole Aizen debacle had cleared her of most suspicion, but people hadn't forgotten that she had once been Gin Ichimaru's closest companion. Rangiku wasn't about to volunteer the information that she was also in love with the man or the fact that she had some questions about his role in all this.

Gin rarely did anything that he didn't see as a benefit to himself. Rangiku was quite aware of that. The one thing that had been an exception to that rule was saving her. Though in the end, he had gained something out of it. Even if Rangiku didn't know whether he saw her love as something good or something bad. But she couldn't quite see what Gin had to gain from Aizen's plan. The only thing she could come up with is that Gin preferred to be the manipulator rather than the manipulated. Still, none of that changed the current situation. He was on one side, and she was on another.

She sighed. Nanao had compared them to Romeo and Juliet. Oddly enough, Nanao was one of the few people who actually believed that Gin cared about her. The other woman had never explained why she had concluded this, but it gave Rangiku a shoulder to cry on if she needed it. Rangiku sighed again. To tell the truth, she missed Gin, and she worried about him. When it came to Gin, Rangiku trusted her instincts, and her instincts told her that there was more to all this than she knew.

There was a slight flutter of breeze, and Rangiku nearly fell off the rail when a pair of arms wrapped around her tightly. Someone rest their chin on the top of her head, holding her close. Rangiku didn't need to look to know who it was. She relaxed. This was a personal call, and truthfully, if it were just the two of them on the battlefield, neither of them would see the need to fight in that situation. There was really no conflict between the two of them, only between the sides they were currently on.

"I miss you, Ran-chan." His lips were right by her ear.

Rangiku smiled sadly. "Me too."

She snuggled into his arms. Rangiku knew that this wouldn't last. It just one moment in time where the two of them were alone. Their moment would end, and they would be back to being soldiers on opposite sides. It was a gap that neither of them could bridge at this point. Gin had no more a way of making her on his side of the fight than she had of making him on hers. Rangiku didn't know how things would end either. But at least they had a moment where they were each other's.

Gin took her hand in his, raising it to his lips and pressing a kiss to her palm. "Love you, Ran-chan. Stay safe."

And he was gone. Rangiku sighed and returned her gaze to the sky. She'd have to go back to work in just a moment. But first she wanted to savor the one she just had.


	4. Bad Patient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme 18: "Say Ahh...".

**Bad Patient**

This was not her fault. Rangiku sneezed. It really wasn't her fault. With a sigh, she snuggled deeper into bed. She was a lousy patient. She had always been. And it wasn't her fault that she was sick this time. Her captain had gotten a little too happy with his bankai, and she had caught a cold. A rather bad one at that. Her captain hadn't been too apologetic about it either, though he had been a little embarrassed. She hadn't meant to interrupt his practice, but the message had been urgent.

Rangiku absolutely hated being confined to her quarters, even if it was better than being stuck at the Fourth. It was boring, and she had nothing to do. She couldn't read since it made her head hurt, and she kept sneezing and coughing, and no one wanted to visit her. It was boring and miserable. With a sigh, she glanced down at her covers. There was nothing to do except go back to sleep, and she was all slept out.

Gin popped his head into her room and frowned. "You're supposed to be resting, Ran-chan, not glaring holes in the walls."

"I'm bored," Rangiku whined, for once not caring how pathetic she sounded. "I'm all slept out, and there's nothing to do."

"Well then isn't a good that I stopped by." Gin's smirk softened into a real smile. "I brought food. Say ahh, Ran-chan."

And that was how she ended up with Gin sitting beside her in bed, providing her with a comfortable pillow in the form of his shoulder and orange slices to eat. Rangiku let out a soft little sigh. This was nice. She liked moments like these when it was just the two of them. They were often the only times she got more than just a glimpse of the real Gin, the one she knew. Rangiku had long since given up on trying to figure out why Gin was so insistent on keeping up a public façade that they were only childhood friends. It was important to him though, and Rangiku didn't actually mind having part of Gin all to herself.

When the oranges were gone, Rangiku closed her eyes and just leaned against Gin, feeling safe and warm. He stroked her hair and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Rangiku kissed his cheek and sneezed, "Thank you, Gin."

"No problem, Ran-chan."

She closed her eyes again. When she woke hours later, Rangiku was alone again, but there was a plate of oranges waiting beside her bed. Rangiku smiled and sneezed.


	5. Into the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is AU. Theme 14: Radio-Cassette Player.

**Into the Night**

It was odd to see Rangiku Matsumoto working late when her boss wasn't in the office. Actually, it was odd seeing Rangiku Matsumoto working late at all. However, it happened every once in awhile. The only person who ever really seemed to notice was Nanao Ise from the eighth floor, and that was because she almost always worked late. Not that she ever said anything about it. Rangiku trusted Nanao to keep quiet.

There was a reason Rangiku worked late every once in a while. Her working late meant it was one of their nights. They were herself and Gin Ichimaru, the department head on the third floor. She and Gin had grown up together. They had been closer than siblings really. There had always been this connection between them. Rangiku didn't know if it was because he had saved her life or some other reason. She didn't really care either. Before working at Shinigami Inc., though, she hadn't seen him for several years. However, when she started working at Shinigami Inc. they had been reunited.

Not that things had been exactly the same though. They were adults for one thing. For another in public Gin never treated her as anything more than perhaps a childhood friend if that. During the day he was aloof and rather mysterious. That didn't surprise Rangiku. Gin had always worn masks. And she was well aware that there was reason that he didn't want people to know just how close they actually were. Rangiku didn't know what that reason was, but she trusted Gin.

"Ran-chan?"

She looked up from her paperwork and smiled. He took her hand in his and led her towards the elevator. It was a short trip down to the third floor. They slipped into the inner sanctum of his office, locking the door behind them. The blinds were up, filling the space with bright moonlight. Gin let go of her hand and stepped towards the little stereo perched on a bookcase. He slipped the cassette into the player and pressed play before holding a hand out to her.

The music filled the room, and they began to dance. Rangiku laughed as Gin spun her around the office. It was Gin's favorite song, and Ran would admit it was probably hers as well. It was their song. When it was playing, when they were dancing together, everything was right in the world. No matter what else was going on, when the song was playing, it was their time together. Nothing could ever change that, no matter what happened. Gin dipped her, swooping down for a kiss. Rangiku kissed him back, and they continued to dance.


	6. What She Wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is AU. Theme 7: Superstar.

**What She Wants**

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist, and a chin landed on his shoulder.

"Good gig?" Rangiku asked.

Gin nodded, turning his head so he could kiss her. Rangiku shifted so they were facing one another and kissed him back. He let her warmth comfort him. It had been a good gig. At least, while the band was on stage it had been. Gin wasn't as happy with things afterwards until he'd been able to get away from Aizen and Tousen. The other members of his band had become less than desirable company lately. However, Gin knew that he wouldn't be where he was without them. Gin might write the songs, but it was Aizen who was the superstar that attracted them an audience and sponsors.

And in most people's minds, it was Aizen who should be dating Rangiku. However, she was more interested in him. They had known each other since they were children. Actually, to tell the truth, he had saved her life when they were children, and they had been friends since even if they hadn't been in constant contact over the years. Ran was the type of girl one expected to see with a star like Aizen. Beautiful and busty, she matched the ideal of the supermodel girlfriend. But there was a sharp mind under her red-gold hair and a compassionate heart in her chest, and she wanted him. She wanted the dark, secretive man over the famous singing sensation.

She was part of the reason he wrote music. Ran made a good muse. He wrote songs for her more often than not, and she had always been the one to encourage and support him. Ran actually ran a book and music store with her friend Nanao Ise, and the two of them had been early promoters of the band before it had gotten its big break. Gin rather missed that time. Things had been simpler then. Though he wouldn't give up their current romance.

With a sigh, Gin extricated himself from Rangiku's embrace, so he could put his gear away and get out of there. He had no urge to stay for the after show party. Since the band had rocketed to fame they had become wilder and edgier. Truthfully, he wanted out at this point, but it would mean giving up both a steady income and the media attention Aizen brought. Gin honestly wasn't sure he could make it on his own as a musician. He wasn't particularly attractive or interesting himself; he just wrote good music. And he didn't want to depend completely on Ran. She would be more than willing to be the main breadwinner, but Gin had always seen his role as her protector in part, and he wanted to do his share.

He shrugged into his jacket and wrapped an arm around Rangiku's waist. The two of them slipped out the back door together. As always there were a number of fans hanging around the exit hoping for a peek at Aizen. One of them called out a comment to Rangiku.

She just laughed. ""Are you kidding? I'm Ichimaru's girlfriend. Why would I settle for Aizen when I could have him?"

Gin tightened his grip on her. Once they had made past the adoring fans, he relaxed some. Ran leaned into his embrace.

"You know," she began, "if you want to leave the band, the only thing you should worry about is what you want. All I want is for you to be happy. You're all I need really."

He wasn't surprised that she knew what he was thinking. Rangiku had always been a little uncanny that way. He did want out.

"You're sure it won't be a problem?"

Ran laughed. "Nanao set up a starving musician fund the moment she realized I was in love with you. The woman is nothing if not practical. At this point, the two of us could live off it for a year or two even if I wasn't working. So, the question is: what do you want, Gin?"

"Besides you, you mean?"

"You'll always have me. Stop avoiding the subject."

He laughed and nuzzled her hair. "Well, first I want to take my girlfriend out to dinner. Then I'll start thinking about a solo career."


	7. My Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slightly AU. Theme 25: Fence.

**My Girl**

There were some things that remained true no matter what happened. One of them was the fact that Rangiku was his, and he would protect her no matter what. She was the most precious thing in the world to him. Gin knew that some people might not believe that. He didn't care. It was still true. Rangiku would never be his enemy. It just wasn't possible. Even when they were on opposite sides of a fence, Gin would protect her. He would have liked to keep her with him throughout all this, but Gin knew that doing would give Aizen another hold over him among other things. So he'd had to settle for distancing himself from her and leaving her behind. Besides, Rangiku would not have thrived in Hueco Mundo.

So the sight of Ran, helpless and badly injured, when the wall of fire was breached nearly stole all the breath from his body. Gin was fairly certain that he didn't give a physical reaction to the sight, but his temper was slipping its leash. He wasn't going to have the patience to let this play out as he had planned. Not when Ran was at stake. Gin sighed. Oh well, he always operated better without a firm plan anyway. And with a blink of an eye, he shot into action.

Gin really wasn't aware of moving. He knew he had for Rangiku was now cradled in his arms as healing kidou poured into her. Izuru had done a decent job to start with, but he had been focusing energies on two victims instead of just one. He was aware that there were a number of shinigami staring at him in disbelief right now. Gin didn't care. They weren't acting him yet, and that meant he could focus his energy on taking care of Rangiku. He doubted he'd be able to for long. Aizen was not going to take his defection well, and Gin doubted the rest of the shinigami would give him the benefit of the doubt for long. Though he could have sworn he'd heard Kyoraku mutter something about owing his Nanao-chan a stack of paperwork now.

Rangiku's eyelids fluttered. "Gin?"

He shushed her and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "I've got you, Ran-chan. You're safe."

She let out a soft whimper and relaxed in his arms. Gin held her a little tighter. He wasn't going to let anything else happen to his girl.


	8. Lazy Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme 15: Perfect Blue.

**Lazy Days**

With a giggle, Rangiku collapsed back onto the grass. She liked days like this. Cool, crisp autumn days where there wasn't too much to do. Gin flopped down next to her, not speaking. But then he didn't need to. He understood exactly how she felt. She had never met someone quite like him before. It was almost uncanny at times how well he understood her, but Ran rather liked it. She had never meat any else who had cared about her before. Besides, she liked his company.

Gin was her touchstone. Despite his unpredictability in coming and going at times, he was one of the few things she trusted. Rangiku had been on her own for quite some time before he had found her, and while she had met other people, there had never been anyone who tried to help her or take care of her until Gin. Rangiku realized that he was dangerous. She would be a fool not to. But she wasn't afraid of him. Gin was dangerous but not to her.

She was happy here. Rangiku had never really been happy before either. Oh, they struggled often, but there were also days like today where Gin had home a whole basket of fruit. Part of her knew that childhood shouldn't be like this. But she couldn't remember any other life either. So Rangiku would make the best of what she did have. She lay in the grass next to Gin, her fingers curling around his. The sunshine kissed her face. The sky was such a perfect blue. Rangiku sighed, at peace with the world.


	9. Links

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme 13: Excessive Chain.

**Links**

Rangiku was not having a good day. Which was really too bad since it was her birthday. In fact, it was her first birthday since graduating from the academy. She had been almost immediately assigned to the Tenth Division, and for the most part, Rangiku was pretty happy about being the seventh seat. She wasn't entirely sure that the Tenth was the right place for her though. Just from her observations, it seemed like she really should be in the Eighth Division. If she and little Nanao Ise traded places, that might be right for both of them. But the Eighth hadn't offered her a place. The Fifth had, but Gin had made her promise not to ever take a position at the Fifth. Which was odd given that was his own division, but she had promised.

Anyway, it had not been a good day so far. Besides all sorts of things going wrong and the fact that she actually had to work on her birthday, Rangiku had also found that nearly no one had remembered her birthday. Nanao had, but then she and Nanao had been roommates at the academy together. The little girl was surprisingly thoughtful and had presented Rangiku with a pretty sandalwood comb for her hair. As Rangiku was in the middle of growing her hair out, she had very much appreciated the gift. But that had been the only bright spot in the day so far.

And it had been a long day. Between training and paperwork and a mission to the real world, Rangiku had really had no time to celebrate. She hadn't even had time to eat lunch. And then she had gotten stuck late at the office with more paperwork. So it was with a deep sigh that she finally headed back to her quarters for the night. Rangiku didn't even feel like celebrating anymore. Arms slid around her waist, effectively trapping her and pulling her back against a firm chest. Lips just brushed her ear.

"Happy Birthday, Ran-chan."

He had once again come up behind her silently. It was almost annoying how he could do that. Rangiku turned in his arms, so she could see his face, and Gin grinned at her, his customary smile giving way to a more personal expression. He leaned in and kissed her. Then Gin released her only to thrust a small box into her hands. Rangiku raised an eyebrow at him, but she eagerly opened the box to find a delicate silver chain that was excessively long. Then she realized that it could be threaded through the hoop at the end to form a necklace.

Gin took the chain from the box and slid it around her neck, threading the chain through the circle to fasten it. He stole another kiss. Rangiku kissed him back. Trust Gin to find a way to make her birthday special. He'd been the one to give it to her in the first place.


	10. You Can't Live With Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme 27: Overflow.

**You Can't Live With Them**

Rangiku was not really a happy camper at this moment. Most people were assuming that she was taking the defection of the three captains better than Hinamori, Kira, and Hisagi. This was both true and misleading. Rangiku didn't give two figs about Aizen or Tousen, save for the fact that she was furious about how they had treated their subordinates. She had done what she could to help Kira and Hisagi. That drinking binge had not done a thing for her, but then that hadn't been its purpose. Rangiku didn't know if anyone could do anything for Hinamori. She had been far more shattered than the other two. If there was anyone who could help the girl heal, it was probably Toushiro, but even that was iffy.

With a sigh, Rangiku made her way over to the Eighth. Nanao was one of the few people that she could feel safe really venting to. What Rangiku hadn't expected was Nanao to come barreling out of the Eighth's office. The other woman took one look at and said.

"I need a drink."

Rangiku blinked. Did Nanao just say that? But Nanao looked serious.

"I expect you know a good bar or two we can use."

Rangiku blinked again. Then realization hit. Rangiku wasn't the only one who needed to vent today. Nanao had her own set of issues that she was grappling with after this whole mess. So they were getting drunk tonight. Rangiku needed to vent, and Nanao needed to come to grips with own feelings about her captain. The whole ryoka mess had forced Nanao into a position where she could no longer deny the fact that she was in love with one Shunsui Kyoraku. It was a realization that Nanao had been avoiding for years. Both of them were dealing with an overflow of emotions that really had no good outlet.

"I know a good bar."

"Great. Let's go."

Thirty minutes later, the two women were well on their way to getting roaring drunk. Between the two of them they had already polished off five bottles of sake, and Rangiku doubted they were going to stop anytime soon. Nanao typically refused to get smashed in public, but the woman could hold her alcohol moderately well. She needed to, given who she worked around, otherwise the fumes would knock her flat. So the fact that she had started to slur her words said something about her level of intoxication.

Nanao knocked back another cup of sake. "Men suck."

"Oh, I completely agree. They make you fall in love with them, and them they leave you without anything except a lame apology."

Nanao gave her a level stare. "At least he loved you back. It's ten to one if he's really serious about me or if just sees me as a challenge."

Rangiku laughed. "Please. The man hasn't had anything close to resembling a relationship with a woman since you started looking like a full adult. And at least he shows you how he feels. I had to be content with stolen moments and hidden affections. Of course, I know why now, but still."

They both sighed and finished another drink or two. Rangiku buried her face in her hands.

"I love him."

"I know."

"He was protecting me."

"I know."

"He left me again."

"I know."

Rangiku got another drink. She missed Gin. She missed his kisses. She missed the feel of his hands against her skin. She missed his warmth beside her in bed. She missed the way that she was often the only one who could read him. She missed the surprises he would leave in her desk. She missed his silent company. She just missed him.

Nanao handed her another glass of sake. They raised their glass to one another. This wasn't going to solve either of their problems, but at least for tonight they could drown their sorrows. Tomorrow they would worry about what to do next.


	11. Hanging By a Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Slightly AU. Theme 22: Cradle.

**Hanging By a Moment**

Rangiku blinked at Captain Unohana, unable to comprehend what the woman had just said.

"What?"

The older woman gave her a gentle look. "You're pregnant. My guess is you are six to eight weeks along."

"But I'm on birth control." She was still trying to wrap her mind around this. "And pregnancies hardly ever happen in the Seireitei."

"Abstinence is the only fool proof birth control for a reason," Unohana reminded her gently. "Admittedly, the odds were against you conceiving, but longer odds have been beaten. Both you and fetus appear to be fine. I'll send some literature home with you to read about pregnancy and schedule another appointment for you in two weeks. Do you want me to contact anyone for you?"

Rangiku shook her head. "No, that's fine."

Her hands pressed against her stomach protectively as she made her way out of the Fourth Division. She knew who the father was. In fact, she probably even knew the night her child had been conceived. There was only one man she had ever shared her body with, and he currently was not in the Seireitei. She had gone to the Fourth since she hadn't been feeling well. Rangiku had ignored it for a few weeks given all the emotional turmoil everyone had been going through. She thought her nausea and general exhaustion was just a physical reaction to Aizen, Tousen, and Gin's betrayal. She hadn't thought it was this serious.

Rangiku felt herself began to panic. She had the urge to break into hysterical tears, but she doubted they would help. She needed Nanao. Well, she really needed Gin, but Nanao would so do for now. Nanao was calm and logical in the face of crises. That was exactly what she needed right now. Nanao was also a soothing personality to be around, and she had never passed judgment on Rangiku's attachment to Gin before. Course decided, Rangiku headed for the Eighth.

Both Shunsui and Nanao were in the office. Shunsui took one look at her face and rose from his seat. "I'll fix you two some tea."

Rangiku blessed the man's sense of timing. She did not think she could discuss this in front of him. Shunsui was a wonderful man, but he was still a man. Nanao set aside her paperwork and led Rangiku over to the couch.

"What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Nanao nodded. "Okay. The first question is do you want to keep the baby?"

Rangiku bit her lip, knowing the answer immediately. "Yes. I want this baby."

Nanao nodded again. "All right then. Your duties will have to be limited some, but you will be able to keep serving as the vice-captain of the Tenth Division until about your ninth month. After that you'll have to make some decisions about work, but you'll have a number of options. Also, at least two of the captains that I know of will probably offer to baby sit if you want."

That brought a smile to Rangiku's face, if a watery one. "That's good. Nanao, what am I going to do?"

The other woman gave her an odd look. "About what?"

"I know how people are going to react. I love him, Nanao, and I want his child."

"Ah." Her friend grasped her hands and met her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with that, Rangiku. Yes, the current situation leaves something to be desired, but that doesn't really matter. Rangiku, this is your child. No one else has the right to make choices for either of you. Your friends will support you no matter what decisions you make."

Nanao gently enfolded her in her arms then, letting Rangiku lean against her friend's strength and cry. Held cradled there, Rangiku let all of her fear and sorrow pour out of her. She didn't know how long she cried, but the tears did finally end. When she finished crying, Nanao kissed her forehead and handed her a cup of tea.

"Feel better now?"

Rangiku nodded. She was still uncertain about what the future held, but she didn't feel so overwhelmed now. Nanao smiled.

"Good. Now, do you want to help me with the quarterly reports?"

Rangiku shook her head and laughed. "You know me better than that. I'm going go home and read the information Captain Unohana gave me and take a nap."

"You know where to find me if you need me, Rangiku. All you have to do is ask for help."

"I know. Thank you."

Rangiku headed back to her quarters, on hand resting on her still flat stomach. She didn't know what the future held for herself and her child. But she was willing to find out.


	12. Harsh Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Slightly AU. Theme 4: Our Distance and That Person.

**Harsh Reality**

Rangiku was not feeling very feel. This unfortunately was rather common. Morning sickness was making her miserable. She'd had to kiss any thoughts of breakfast goodbye most days. She was also always tired anymore. Unohana said that was fairly normal. Between that and the morning sickness, she really wasn't incredibly happy. She rest a hand on her queasy stomach as she made her way to the Fourth. She was just barely showing now, and her pregnancy was common knowledge. While she hadn't officially announced who the father of her child was, most people knew. There had been a number of varied reactions to that knowledge, but for the most part no one gave her a hard time about it.

As she made her way through the Fourth Division towards Captain Unohana's office, Rangiku found herself face to face with Momo Hinamori. The two women stared at one another. Physically, Hinamori looked better than she had, but Rangiku knew that she hadn't made as much progress when it came to her mind. She was still convinced that Aizen had been manipulated into his actions by Gin. Rangiku knew that her captain was frustrated with this lack of progress. Toushiro had fought with Hinamori the last three times he had visited her. Each time he'd come back to the office in a foul mood.

The younger woman glared at her. Rangiku bit back a sigh. She was not in the mood to deal with Hinamori's prejudices right now. It would only cause an argument, and Rangiku doubt that would do either of them any good.

"Excuse me, I have an appointment I need to get to."

Hinamori didn't move. "Why bother? You're carrying a traitor's baby. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't be in such trouble now."

Rangiku wasn't sure what it was that snapped her temper in that moment.

"You're wrong." Her voice was flat and hard. "Gin might have betrayed Soul Society, but so did Aizen, and it was his plan. That was been clear. You're a sweet person, and my captain loves you. But you need to come to grips with what happened. Denial isn't going to get you any place. Aizen cared very little for you. He used you and discarded you. You're never going to get better unless you can accept that and move on."

"I'm in denial? You're willingly carrying a traitor's baby," the girl sounded incredulous.

"I love Gin. That doesn't make me blind to his faults though. I knew exactly what I was getting into with Gin. I always knew that he would and could leave at any time. He's always been like that." Rangiku sighed. "I know that he betrayed the Seireitei. I also know that he saved my life, and that in his own way, he does care for me. His actions have proven that."

"Oh really?"

Rangiku met Hinamori's eyes. "If you need to know the difference between Gin and Aizen, it's simple. Gin didn't force me to choose. He didn't make me betray my home in any way. I may be pissed as hell at him right now, but I know that he was trying to protect me. Now, I have appointment to get to."

Rangiku walked past Hinamori without looking back. She didn't know if what she had said had gotten through to Hinamori. She wasn't sure she really cared right now. As much as she wanted things to work out, Rangiku didn't have the energy to really worry much about other people. She had enough on her own plate right now.


	13. Shock and Awe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Slightly AU. Theme 2: News; Letter.

**Shock and Awe**

Rangiku fought to find the right words. In all truth, she really should have expected something like this to happen. It was the kind of luck she had lately. She hadn't even been slated for this mission due to her pregnancy. But there had been a last minute complication, and she had found herself in the real world for this particular mission, even if her duties were limited. So it only made sense that they would run across Gin in the course of the mission.

It wouldn't even have happened if people had just listened to her. But no, her teammates just had to get in a fight with an arrancar. Rangiku had sensed him before she saw him. Actually all she had seen was the flutter of the edge of his coat before she found a pair of arms wrapped around her and she was shunpo'd away from the battle. Gin set her back on her feet on a roof across town moments later.

She knew what he saw when he looked at her. She was showing, just a little, but it was clear that she was pregnant. There was no way of avoiding this conversation. Rangiku took a breath, still not sure what to say, and opened her mouth.

"So I'm pregnant. I'm almost five months along now. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't exactly walk into Hueco Mundo and demand to speak to you." She knew she was babbling. "And I didn't want to just announce it to the world, so--"

He kissed her as his hand stroked over the swell of her stomach. When Gin finally released her lips he held her tight against him, burying his face in her hair. Rangiku just leaned into the embrace, content to draw on his strength. Gin sighed.

"This won't change things right now, Ran-chan. It can't."

She nodded; she hadn't expected it too. "I know."

He sighed again. "No, you don't. Not entirely at least."

Well, that was cryptic and not really helpful, but this was Gin after all.

"I should get you back to your captain. Ran?" He cupped her face so she couldn't look away. Then he kissed her again. "Stay safe, Ran-chan. I'll protect you as much as I can, but you can't take too many risks. I don't want to lose either of you."

He kissed her forehead and then her tummy. Then once again they were flying through the air. Gin deposited her beside her captain then disappeared again. Hitsugaya blinked, unsure if he should be alarmed. Rangiku looked around. It was clear the battle was over.

"What was that about?"

Rangiku shrugged, not feeling like sharing the details. "He didn't want me near the battle. Other than that, nothing really. We stood on a roof and chatted awkwardly. It wasn't like he knew I was pregnant the last time he saw me. Are we going back now?"

Hitsugaya frowned. "Yes. Are you all right?"

Rangiku considered this. "I think so. Either that or my hormones are on the happy side this time and my next mood swing will be a murderous rage. So can we go? I'm craving strawberry flavored shaved ice with octopus sushi."

Her captain shook his head; he was used to her odd cravings by now. "As long I don't have to watch you eat it."


	14. Out of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Slightly AU. Theme 3: Jolt!.

**Out of Time**

Rangiku was not comfortable. That had to do both with the fact that she was eight and half month pregnant and that Gin's trial was taking place. The trial was something of a formality in a number of ways. They had to do something about Gin as he had betrayed the Seireitei. Though when people had gone back and looked at looked at what he had actually done at the time, there hadn't been that much they could charge him with. The bigger issue was the fact that he had gone on to betray Aizen, and no one was really sure if they would have won the Winter War without Gin's help.

What all this meant was that they weren't going to summarily execute him out of hand. Of course, they did actually have to do something with him, hence the trial. But really, Rangiku was far less concerned with that right now than with the fact that her back was killing her. It was probably false labor pains again. She'd been having them for the past week which was annoying since there were still another two weeks before her due date. If she was going have to put up with this for that long, Rangiku was going to get very grumpy.

She shook her head a little and tried to concentrate on what was being said; it wasn't interesting enough to keep her mind off the pain of her contractions, but worrying about them wouldn't help either. A moment later she felt a rush of fluid soak her hakama. Rangiku bit her lip. This really wasn't the time or place to be going into labor, so why did her water have to break now?

Nanao, who was sitting besides, seemed to sense that something was wrong. "Rangiku?" she whispered.

"My water just broke," Rangiku whispered back.

Nanao gave her a stern look before turning her head to try and find someone.

Captain Unohana appeared at her other side as if summoned by Nanao's glance.

"Let's get you to the Fourth."

Despite their attempts to be quite, it was clear that they were drawing attention. Yamamtoto cleared his throat. Nanao actually glared at the Commander General. As did Unohana. Rangiku doubted that Nanao had much effect on the man, but Captain Unohana could be downright scary at times. No one protested the two of them whisking her off to the Fourth Division.

It didn't take long for them to get her changed into a light yukata and situated in a room at the Fourth. Isane had joined them while Nanao had disappeared somewhere. Unohana smiled at her and patted her shoulder.

"You're almost fully dilated at this point. It won't be much longer before you can push."

Much longer was a matter of opinion. The contractions were much stronger now. Unohana had just told her to start pushing when Nanao returned with Gin trailing after her. Rangiku was too busy to hear Unohana's instructions to him, but Gin was suddenly at her back, supporting her from behind. He pressed a kiss to the hollow behind her ear.

"Apparently, they seem to think that being here while you give birth is some sort of punishment in and of itself. As such, they were more than willing to let me come support you."

Rangiku was too focused on pushing and the pain she was in to really care. Gin slid one of his hands into hers, and she gripped it hard. Unohana kept up a soothing stream of instructions and encouragement. Rangiku gasped as Unohana delivered the child, wrapping it a blanket and handing it to Isane. Then she realized that the contractions were just as strong.

"Why haven't the contractions stopped?" Rangiku panted.

Unohana smiled. "You're having twins."

"Twins?" Gin sounded rather stunned.

"Yes."

In another five minutes, it was all over.

"You have two healthy baby girls, Lieutenant Matsumoto."

Nanao handed her one of the girls while Unohana placed the other in Gin's arms. She shared a look with her lover. The child in her own arms had a full head of silver fuzz, and she could see traces of red-gold hair on the other baby.

"Do you have names picked out, Ran-chan?"

Rangiku glanced down at the child in her arms. At least now she didn't have to choose between her two favorite names. "This one is Inari. You have Seiko."

Gin smiled, a real smile not his ever present smirk, and leaned over to kiss her. Rangiku didn't know what their future held, but at this moment, she was bursting with joy.


	15. Graceland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Slightly AU. Theme 29: The Sound of Waves.

**Graceland**

In the end, Gin's sentence had been exile. It had been her choice to follow him. Rangiku was not letting him walk away from her this time. In fact, she had threatened to skewer him if he left without her. Of course, before they could settle into their new life together, they needed to find some place to live. There was no way they were living in Karakura. Rangiku felt that was just asking for trouble. There were enough shinigami and former shinigami there was it was.

After much debated, the two of them settled on the area between Hiroshima and Yamaguchi. There were plenty of towns there that were big enough to be comfortable and small enough to be personal. They had left the twins with Nanao and spent a week exploring the area before they found the right town. Then all that was left to do was find the right house. This turned out to be a little harder than Rangiku had expected.

As it turned out, she and Gin were both rather picky when it came to what they wanted in their home. A number of houses were rejected out of hand because they were missing something that either Gin or Rangiku wanted. They also discussed and rejected the idea of renting an apartment. With the twins, having more space seemed like a good idea. Their list of house had rapidly decreased, and by mid afternoon, they were down to just two left to check out.

Rangiku knew when she saw the first of the two houses that they wouldn't have to bother looking at the second. This was perfect. The house was a more traditional style, but it still had modern conveniences. It was close to the edge of town and set back in a stand of pine trees. Rangiku could hear the sound of the waves from here. And she could see a little path that probably headed down to the shore.

Rangiku smiled at Gin. "This one. This is the one."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder. "You're sure, Ran-chan?"

She knew he wasn't just asking about the house. But Rangiku wasn't going to change her mind. For all her fuss over finding the right house, she was at home as long as she was with Gin. Living in the real world versus the Seireitei was hardly a hardship in her mind. She wanted her family to be together.

"Yes," her answer was firm. And then she turned and kissed him before he could try and change her mind. Rangiku wasn't sure he would try, but she wasn't going to give him the chance to. Her home would be with him.


	16. Mine All Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Slightly AU. Theme 17: Kilohertz (Khz).

**Mine All Mine**

Rangiku resisted the urge to giggle. It really wasn't fitting for this moment, but her sheer happiness just wanted to burst out. This was something that she had never expected to happen. As much as she loved Gin, she also had realistic expectations of their relationship. She might have dreamed about marrying him, but she knew that was a dream. Or it had been. Right now, it was reality.

The wedding wasn't actually their idea. It had both been thought of and arranged by an odd collation of friends from the Seireitei and Karakura. Rangiku wasn't entirely sure who all was involved, but she had suspicion that Nanao had spearheaded the effort. The woman was a hopeless romantic, even if she disliked to admit it.

A formal wedding really wasn't necessary. Rangiku knew that she and Gin would be bound even without wedding vows or even their mutual children. They didn't need a wedding, but Rangiku had to admit that it was nice, and she wasn't going to say no to her friends. They had really gone out of their way to make this a special day for the couple. She had been surprised by all the trouble they had gone to. Nanao and Unohana had shown up this morning with her wedding kimono and uchikake. Rangiku had been stunned to discover they had even found her an uchikake embroidered with gold and silver foxes.

Now the two women stood out with the rest of the witnesses, each holding one of the twins. To Rangiku's surprise, even Captain Hitsugaya had come. She gave herself a mental little shake and tried to focus on what was being said by the Shinto priest. The ceremony was already half over, and Rangiku had hardly heard a word being spoken. It wasn't like she could claim that the priest was speaking at some frequency that she couldn't hear like a hundred kilohertz. And it might be important for her to know what was being said at some point. But she was just so happy that it was hard to focus on anything else.

It was a simple ceremony, but surrounded by friends and standing next to Gin, Rangiku felt at home. The priest finished and the nine ceremonial cups of sake were drunk. The two of them turned to face their audience, and Gin pulled her into his arms and kissed her. When it ended, they moved to join those gathered for a meal before everyone else headed home. Rangiku smiled, ready to start her new life.


	17. These Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Slightly AU. Theme 05: "Ano Sa..." ("Hey You Know...").

**These Days**

Rangiku let out a sigh of contentment. It really was almost the perfect autumn day. Beside her, Nanao smiled down at the silver haired toddler in her lap. The two of them were sitting out on the porch with the twins. Nanao had been a frequent visitor over the past two years that Rangiku had lived in the real world. It wasn't uncommon for her to show up for an afternoon or so at least a few times a month, but when she had arrived this morning, Rangiku had sensed that she had something on her mind.

However, the younger woman seemed quite content to just entertain the twins, and Rangiku knew not to press. Nanao would get to what was on her mind eventually. Inari made a grab for Nanao's glasses; she seemed fascinated by them. Nanao just giggled and made a face at Inari. She was surprisingly good with children.

"How are you doing?"

"It's been a change." Rangiku stroked Seiko's hair. "But I'm happy. I've been thinking about maybe going and getting a job once the girls are old enough for school. Of course, with these two around, I'm never bored. What about the Seireitei?"

Nanao laughed. "Things have been shockingly normal. We haven't had anything really out of ordinary at all. If I didn't think it would jinx us, I'd say that we've used up all the excitement for the next few centuries."

Rangiku laughed. "Well, it would be a surefire way to get some excitement."

"I have more than enough of that in my personal life, thank you very much. I don't need some sort of crisis to complicate it."

That made Ran smile slyly. "And how is married life?"

Nanao blushed a deep rose. Her marriage to Shunsui Kyoraku had not been unexpected to anyone who had seen them together for more than five minutes. However, since it had take her decades to even admit that she was attracted to the man, their marriage last spring had seemed rather sudden. Rangiku had the suspicion that the combination of the Winter War and the recent flurry of other people getting together had prompted Nanao to finally do something about the fact that she was in love with her captain. And Shunsui would have been a fool to let her get away once she had.

Nanao rest her hands in her lap. "Well, some things have changed."

Rangiku gave her friend a sharp look. The changes were slight, but they were there. And Nanao was practically glowing.

"Nanao?"

She blushed and pressed a hand to her stomach. "Two months. I didn't find out until last week."

Rangiku smiled. "Hey, you know this could be a good thing. At least, the twins will have one playmate. Two actually. I don't know if you've heard, but Yoruichi's also pregnant."

"I'm thrilled actually," Nanao admitted quietly. "I wasn't planning on a pregnancy this early, but I do want children. I just don't know how to tell Shunsui."

"I don't know how much help I can be with that." Rangiku grinned at her. "If you remember, the father of my children found because I was already showing and was in the wrong place at the wrong time. It worked out, but it's not exactly a strategy I would recommend."

Nanao smiled, but before they could discuss the subject further, her husband appeared. Shunsui gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Nanao-chan, but there's been something of a minor emergency at the academy. They need you to come take over the advanced kido classes for the rest of the term."

Nanao sighed. "Do I want to know what happened?"

Shunsui gave her a lopsided grin. "Probably not."

Seiko seemed fascinated by his haori (he hadn't changed into appropriate attire for real world) and reached out to tug on it. Shunsui pulled a face and made her laugh.

"It's a good thing you're good with children." The words slipped out of Nanao's mouth.

"Nanao-chan?" The look on Shunsui's face was highly amusing.

"You do like children, don't you?"

Shunsui stared at her. Nanao smiled. Shunsui stared at them wide eyed for a moment more before collapsing. Nanao sighed. Rangiku bit her lip to keep from laughing. Her husband came out onto the porch, kissed her cheek, and took in the scene.

Gin walked over to the unconscious man and prodded Shunsui with his toe. "What did you gals do to him?"

Rangiku and Nanao looked at each other and burst into giggles.


	18. The Final Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Slightly AU. Theme 28: Wada Calcium Cd3.

**The Final Lesson**

Toushiro shook his head, amused, as he herded the group of students towards the house. For many of them this was only their second or third trip to the real world. All of these students were just about to graduate, and this was something of a final test for them. It wouldn't be what they were expecting. Hitsugaya bit back a grin. The new shinigami were rarely ever prepared for this. It was a valuable learning experience though.

For one thing, it would get them familiar with being in the real world without being under attack. For another, it would teach them how to both recognize and work with children that had high concentrations of spirit energy. It would also teach them a thing or two about flexibility. If they survived that was.

When it was clear that none of the students were about to ring the doorbell, Toushiro grinned and rang it for them. The door was answered almost immediately by the last person any of the students were expecting: Gin Ichimaru. In some ways, this group was lucky. The other group got sent to the Urahara Shoten. Toushiro wasn't quite sure which place was crazier, but at least he was familiar with the insanity here. The rather shell shocked students were herded inside. They had heard of Ichimaru of course, but most of them had never expected to encounter the man in person or to find out that their mission for the day was to watch Inari and Seiko Ichimaru.

The twins were two and had teeth as well as an abundant amount of energy. Toushiro sat back, sipped his tea, and watched. Ichimaru joined him. Hitsugaya had no doubt that if something went seriously wrong with the twins, the man would be there in a matter of seconds, but right now he looked utterly relaxed. The two men weren't exactly friends, but they got along well enough these days. Mostly that was because of Rangiku. Hitsugaya had to admit the woman was as much his family as his granny had been, and it was clear that she loved Ichimaru and he made her happy. Besides, Toushiro rather liked being godfather to the twins.

However, none of these students knew anything about Ichimaru save what they had been taught in the academy. Part of this lesson was to help them see that world wasn't black and white. The Seireitei was making a concentrated effort to keep a situation like Aizen's from ever happening again, and part of that was keeping the new shinigami from developing a far too narrow perspective on the world. Besides, just about all the officers agreed that it was rather fun to watch what basically amounted to a whole squad of shinigami being defeated by a pair of toddlers. The twins could be complete terrors at times.

Around noon, Rangiku appeared for lunch and proceeded to overwhelm most of the students with her personality. There really wasn't quite anyone like her. They had been about halfway through the meal when all three of the adults sensed the hollows. Rangiku sighed and set down her chopsticks. Ichimaru raised an eyebrow at her. She just grinned and turned to the students.

"Stay here, and don't let anything happen to my children." Then she smiled at Toushiro. "I expect my house to be in one piece when we get back."

Rangiku and Ichimaru slipped out the door, and Hitsugaya was left alone with the students and the twins. One of the students looked at him worriedly.

"Shouldn't we be doing something about the hallows?"

Toushiro shook his head. "They'll be fine. You forget Ichimaru was a captain, and Rangiku was my lieutenant. Actually, the two of them together are probably overkill."

"But, I mean, is it okay that they're dealing with this? I mean, they're not shinigami anymore."

"Not officially, but they've been dealing with all of the hollows in this area for the past few years. This is one of the few places that we rarely ever need to send a shinigami to deal with problems." Toushiro smiled. "Ichimaru may not be everyone's favorite person, but he isn't the Seireitei's worst enemy by any means. Would we have won the Winter War without his help? That I don't know. But he did choose to help us, even if only for Rangiku's sake."

He let the students digest that. It wouldn't hurt them to start thinking about the reasons why people made the decisions to support one side of an issue or another. Besides, the students would have other things to worry about in the immediate future. Fifteen minutes later, his prediction proved true as he watched five students try and corner Inari without being attacked by her sister who had holed up with a large supple of vitamin bottles which made for interesting ammunition. There was another group of three students attempted to get Seiko to put the bottles down and come down from the top of the bookcase. The remaining student had been felled by a bottle of Wada Calcium Cd3 and was nursing a goose egg.

It was at this point that Toushiro decided to have mercy upon the poor harried shinigami. Five minutes later when Rangiku and Ichimaru returned, they found both girls curled up beside Toushiro, listening to him read them a picture book. The student shinigami were scattered about the room in various states of collapse. Rangiku and Gin looked at each other and laughed. Rangiku leaned into her husband's arms and tossed Toushiro a grin.

"Another successful lesson, I take it?"

"I'd say so."

Ichimaru kissed his wife's cheek. "Good. So, do you think any of them will be willing to baby sit again?"


	19. The Sweet By and By

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Slightly AU. Theme 23: Candy.

**The Sweet By and By**

Rangiku kept a careful hold of her daughters' hands as the three of them passed through the gate. Once they were in the Seireitei, she didn't need to worry about Inari and Seiko. While she didn't visit often, the twins were well known here. In fact, the twins were universally popular despite the mischief they got into, and the girls had hordes of willing minders. Just about everyone spoiled them as well. Whenever Rangiku did visit the Seireitei any more, she brought the twins. She probably wouldn't get away unscathed if she didn't.

Both of the girls liked to come which was a good thing. They had their own set of favorite people to visit. Rangiku knew that once she turned them loose, they would make a circuit of nearly every single division before ending up at the Eighth with their Auntie Nanao. Her son was a year younger than them, and the twins tolerated Tatsuyoshi fairly well, and the three of them were typically content to play together. But only after they had made all their stops to visit people. Uncle Jyuushiro was one of their favorites. This could have to do with the amount of candy at his division. And while he wouldn't admit it out loud, Hitsugaya clearly liked being Uncle Toshiro, and he and Hinamori spoiled the girls almost as badly as Ukitake and Shunsui.

The division buildings were barely in sight before the girls took off. Rangiku smiled and let them go; they would be fine, and she had a few errands of her own to run before she sought out her friends for tea and gossip. And if she wanted to get those done before the twins ran out of energy and started to get whiney, she had better get to work.

Two hours later, Rangiku sat on the porch of the Eighth Division, sipping tea and keeping a watchful eye on the three children playing in the garden. Nanao sat beside her with a rather smug smile on her face. Not that Rangiku blamed her. Nanao had been the one to win the pot on Ukitake and Unohana. It had taken centuries for those two to actually get engaged. Nanao was now a very rich woman.

"So is there any other news?"

Nanao laughed. "You mean besides Unohana and Ukitake finally getting around to making their relationship official? Not much. You already know that Hinamori and Hitsugaya's new lieutenant switched positions. Hinamori's settled in pretty well at the Tenth, though it took nearly two weeks for her and Hitsugaya to figure out how to manage their personal life and their work life, but they seem to be doing fine. Have you heard anything from Urahara or Yoruichi lately?"

Rangiku shook her head. "You mean did Kisuke once again send pictures of Koneko? I swear if that girl moves, the man has to photograph it."

"It's probably a good thing that Tatsuyoshi wasn't a girl," Nanao sighed. "I'd hate to think what Shunsui's reaction to his first child being a girl would be. The poor thing probably

Wouldn't be able to date until she was at least two hundred years old."

"First child? You want to share something, Nanao?"

"No, I'm not pregnant." Nanao smiled. "I would like another child but not until Yoshi is older."

They chatted for another hour or so before Rangiku decided that she better head home before her girls fell asleep on her. She ended up carrying both girls anyway. Gin was there to meet her on the other side though, and he immediately took Seiko. One child each was much more manageable. Then he wrapped his free arms around her waist and kissed her.

"Welcome home, Ran-chan."


	20. The Long Road Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Slightly AU. Theme 20: The Road Home.

**The Long Road Home**

Toushiro rang the doorbell with a smile. He enjoyed these dinners quite a bit. They were one of the few chances he got to relax and not think about being a captain in the Gotei Thirteen. The door was flung open, and he found himself mobbed.

"Uncle Shiro!"

It was surprising how quickly he could go from being a revered captain of the Gotei Thirteen to a jungle gym for his adoptive nieces. Inari and Seiko were followed at a more sedate pace by their mother. Toushiro smiled. Motherhood had certainly suited Rangiku. His former lieutenant was clearly very happy with her current life. As much as Toushiro had hated loosing her from his division, he knew that Rangiku wouldn't have been happy if she stayed.

"Let your uncle come inside, girls."

Once he was no longer covered in little girls, Rangiku collected a hug from him. "Come on in. Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes. We're having curry tonight."

He had only a few moments once he was inside before the girls mobbed him again, this time bringing with them a book they wanted him to read. Toushiro knew better than to refuse. He settled down on the couch with one twin on either side of him and started reading.

* * *

Rangiku watched the scene in the living room from the kitchen door. Toushiro really was very good with the girls. It was probably a good thing too. Momo had once mentioned at a Shinigami Women's Association retreat that she wanted a big family someday. Rangiku was not going to tell Toushiro that though. There was no need to send him into a panic at this point. There would be plenty of time for that once he got around to marrying the girl.

Gin's arms slipped around her waist and her husband rest his chin on her shoulder. "I take it the girls are suitably entertained?"

"You know how they get when Toushiro is reading to them. A bomb could go off, and they wouldn't notice."

"Good." Gin chose to put their daughters' distraction to good purpose by kissing her.

Rangiku let out a content sigh and leaned back against his chest. She rest in her husband's arms, watching Hitsugaya entertain the twins. It had been a long road from here first meeting with Gin to here, but she felt it was worth it. It had led to home after all, and that wasn't a bad destination.


	21. Lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Slightly AU. Theme 24: Good Night.

**Lullaby**

"All right," Rangiku's voice interrupted the twins' debate over which movie to watch next. "Bedtime."

"But, Mama," Inari yawned, closely followed by Seiko. "We're not sleepy yet."

Rangiku gave them both a look. The girls sighed and unison before getting to their feet. Gin traded a look with his wife before getting up himself to make sure the girls actually went to bed. This wasn't at all the life he had expected, but it was more than all right by him. Ten minutes later Inari and Seiko were in their pajamas and insisting on a bedtime story. After some debate, they settled on _The Last Dragon_. It was a fun story, and the girls especially liked it when he did voices for the characters. Once the story was over, he tucked both girls into bed.

"Night, Daddy."

"Love you."

Gin smiled and kissed each of their foreheads. "Goodnight, girls."

He turned out the light, and they were both asleep by the time he made it to the door. He paused in the doorway, watching his daughters sleep. Fatherhood was an interesting and terrifying challenge. It wasn't something he had planned on or looked for, but Gin couldn't help but be satisfied with his life now. Rangiku slipped her arms around him from behind.

"Come to bed, Gin."

He smiled and kissed her before shutting the twins' bedroom door. Then with his daughters safely asleep, Gin went to seek his own bed.


	22. Eyes On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme 1: Look Over Here.

**Eyes On Me**

Rangiku sighed and adjusted the front of her uniform. It really was too tight. Unfortunately, if she went to the next size larger, the front gaped open and people could see more of her breasts than she was really wanting to show. She had only been here a month or so, but Rangiku had filled out quite dramatically in that time. When she had arrived, she had been skinny and angular. Now angular was the last word Rangiku would use to describe herself. She hadn't quite adjusted to the academy or the attention she was getting from all the men either.

She wasn't quite she liked that. Thankfully, between her roommate (who might be young for a shinigami but was surprisingly powerful) and the fact that she had mean right hook, Rangiku had managed so far. One of the things that had disappointed her though was the fact that she rarely saw Gin and only at a distance. He was already a full shinigami and a seated officer to boot while she was still a student. There were days when she just wished he would look over her way. She missed him. Her life had been lonely since he left. She had hoped that becoming a shinigami would mean she'd see more of him.

Voices could be heard around the corner, and Rangiku pressed up against the wall.

"I swear I saw her just a moment ago. She has to be around here somewhere."

"Good. I think the only way we're going to get any action out of her is to ambush her. She just keeps playing hard to get."

Rangiku bit her lip. She really didn't want to get caught by those two. She could probably get away from them, but it was a fight she didn't want to get into. Someone latched onto her wrist, and Rangiku found herself being dragged down a hall and into a room before she realized what was going on. And by then she had realized just who had a hold of her. Gin backed her into a shadowy corner.

"Are you all right, Ran-chan?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Good."

Then he caught her up in a tight hug. "I missed you, Ran-chan."

"I missed you too."

They stood like that held in one another's embrace for a few moments. Then Gin sighed and ran his fingers through her short hair.

"They bother you much?"

Rangiku shrugged. "They haven't tried anything that I couldn't get out of yet. I'm just not used to all the attention."

"You should get used it. You're beautiful. People are going to notice."

Rangiku blinked then blushed. Gin thought she was beautiful? Rangiku knew she was pretty, but no one had ever flat out told her that before. Gin smiled at her, a real smile, not the mask she saw him wearing most of the time. He leaned in and kissed her. And before she could recover from that he was heading out the door.

"I'll see you around, Ran-chan."

Then he was gone. Rangiku blinked again and touched her lips. That was Gin for you. He had always been a little like the wind, blowing in and out again with no rhyme or reason. Still, she had gotten to see him. With a smile on her lips, Rangiku headed back towards the library which had been her destination in the first place.


	23. A Good Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme 12: In a Good Mood.

**A Good Day**

Rangiku let out a soft, melancholy sigh. It was her birthday. And Gin wasn't here. This wouldn't be the first birthday she had spent without him. But in the past that hadn't been because he had betrayed the Seireitei. Rangiku didn't know what his reasons for doing so were. It had hurt, but there was some part of her that still had some faith in Gin. He had been her constant for so long, and to tell the truth, she was in love with him. Rangiku knew that one fact probably affected her opinions on what he had done more than a little.

But none of that changed the fact that he wasn't here for her birthday. But Rangiku wasn't going to let that spoil her day. Her birthday had always managed to be special, even the year she'd been stuck in the Fourth for it. Of course, that was in part because Gin tried to do something for year every year even if he wasn't there on the actual day of her birthday. However, before Rangiku had time to start brooding on that, Nanao appeared at her elbow.

"Are you busy, Rangiku? I need some help with a project."

A project was just the sort of thing she needed to keep her distracted. "Sure."

Nanao led the way to the Eighth Division. However, Nanao didn't head inside but around the buildings to the garden the Eighth kept. Rangiku followed behind her.

"Surprise!" The call rang out.

Rangiku blinked as she came realized that she had just walked into her birthday party this year. Nanao had a secret little smile on her lips which told Rangiku that she had arranged all this. There was food and sake as well as most of her friends and colleagues throughout the various divisions. She quickly found herself swept off and escorted to a seat of honor where she was showered with food, drinks, and presents.

It was entirely fun and really quite lovely. Nanao had done a good job of organizing a party that Rangiku would both enjoy and that would take her mind off of the recent events. Even her captain seemed to be enjoying himself. Sometime during the party, Rukia sidled up to her. She pressed a small box into Rangiku's hand.

Rukia gave her a half smile. "This was left at Ichigo's for you."

The little box bore a label with a distinctive script. Rangiku frowned slightly but eased it opened. Inside was a delicate chain bearing an intricate pendant made from silver and gold. The pendant was beautiful: a silver fox carrying a gold chrysanthemum in its mouth. On its back the character for love was engraved. It was the second piece of jewelry Gin had ever given her, the first being the necklace she always wore. Her fingers gently skimmed over her new necklace. Gin had once again found a way to make her birthday special. Rangiku closed her eyes, and when the autumn breeze blew through her hair, Rangiku could feel the ghost of a kiss across her cheek.


	24. In the Shade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the 30 Kisses challenge. Theme 11: Gardenia.

**In the Shade**

They were hiding from their paperwork. Not many people knew about the garden hidden within the Third's buildings. It had probably belonged to one of the previous captains. There were gardenias and roses and all sorts of other flowers. Whoever had created it, the little garden had mostly gone wild now, and it was a refuge for Gin and Rangiku. It was also one of the few places where Rangiku actually got to spend time with Gin. There had been a distance between them since entering the Seireitei. He had been secretive about their relationship since she had come to the Seireitei as a student shinigami. Rangiku had never asked why this was, but since Gin hadn't abandoned her, she wasn't going to complain.

Gin pulled her against him, arms wrapping around her waist. Rangiku rest her head on his shoulder. She let out a soft sigh of happiness. There was no place she would rather be.

Things were simplest when it was just the two of them. Every once in awhile the two of them would disappear and just spend some time together. Gin was playing with her hair again. There were times when Rangiku worried about him. Gin didn't really seem to fit in here at times. He had acquaintances but no close friends. Rangiku never saw him drop the smiling mask he typically wore around anyone except for her.

She didn't know why this was. Rangiku was happy enough here. But Gin had always been secretive, and Rangiku doubted he was ever going to change. Rangiku wasn't sure she cared too much about that either as long as there was room in his life for her. He had been her touchstone for so long now, and Rangiku wasn't sure what she'd do without him. Oh, she knew that she could manage without him, but she would miss him more than she wanted to link about. Gin leaned over and pressed kiss to her temple, and Rangiku let out a content little sigh. She could puzzle over Gin's slightly odd behavior later; right now she was just going to enjoy her time with him.


	25. The One Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slightly AU. Theme 21: Violence.

**The One Thing**

Gin didn't really care about much of anything. It was something that had served him well in the past years. Aizen thought he had control over Gin. The truth of the matter was that Gin could walk out of here at any time if he wanted to. There was only one thing that Aizen could really use to control him now, and Aizen didn't really have much control of Rangiku these days. And Gin had done his level best to keep the man from realizing that Rangiku was so important to Gin. It seemed to have worked.

And this was part of why Gin wasn't paying too much attention to the meeting that Aizen was conducting. Part of it was simply because this meeting was rather boring right now. But his ears perked up when he heard Rangiku's name mentioned. Gin sat stock still as he listened to Aizen lay out plan to target the Gotei Thirteen by removing two of the most stable fukutaichos in the divisions: Nanao Ise and Rangiku Matsumoto. Gin could care less about what happened to Lieutenant Ise, though he didn't want to be the one facing her captain afterwards, but no one was touching his Rangiku.

But he knew better than to vocally oppose Aizen on this. That would be useless, and it would tip Aizen off to the fact that Gin might do something about it. Still, he didn't like this at all. It would be hard for him to keep a discreet eye on things, and quite honestly, Gin didn't trust anyone in the Seireitei to keep Ran safe. Tactically speaking, Ise and Rangiku were good choices. They weren't what people would normally consider high risk targets, but if they were some how taken out, it could cause all sorts of problems. The Eighth would probably fall completely apart without Ise to keep the day to day things organized. And Rangiku herself was far stronger than most people realized.

Gin's face lost its customary smile as he made his way back to his quarters in Hecto Mundo. He needed to find away to keep Ran safe. All of the Arrancar were going to be gunning for her, and no matter how good Ran was, there was no way that she could be on guard every second of the day.

* * *

Rangiku let out a sigh and ran a hand through her hair. There was something in the air lately that was making her edgy. It wasn't something that she could pin point exactly. Part of it was probably the fact that there seemed to have been quite a few more Arrancar attacks in the real world than they had been getting before. Rangiku didn't know the reason for the sudden increase in attacks, and it was bothering her. Still, she tried to put the feeling aside as she waited for Nanao to show up. The Eighth Division's fukutaicho had been analyzing all the data collected from the previous attacks, and Rangiku was hoping that she had found something useful. The Eighth was known for its grasp of tactics and strategy, so it wouldn't be too surprising if Nanao had found something other people had missed.

"Rangiku?"

She looked up to find Nanao standing in front of her. It didn't take the two of them long to settle down at a café to go over the information Nanao had brought with her. Nanao was blunt about what she had found.

"You were on location for eighty-five percent of the recent attacks. With the other fifteen percent of the attacks, I was able to find some underlying reason for them. For the attacks that you were involved with, only about five percent of them had some sort of underlying reason. I can't say this for sure, but it looks like you're being targeted for some reason."

Rangiku blinked and then frowned. That was…odd. She couldn't think of any real reason that she would be a target. Nanao sighed.

"It's an odd move, but truthfully, it could cause a blow to the Seireitei's moral. You're a fairly well liked and popular person, and you a fairly strong lieutenant. Not to mention it would highly affect the Tenth," Nanao sipped at her tea. "I don't like it though."

Rangiku knew why she didn't like it, but Nanao tended to see a slightly larger picture. "Why not?"

Nanao sighed. "Several things really. One, you're the only female lieutenant on duty in the real world, so it's hard to tell if that is a factor in the decision to target you. Two, it is a very good distraction tactic which makes me wonder what Aizen might want us distracted from. And three, if you are being targeted, how long will it be before you make a mistake? I know you're a good shinigami, but eventually, it's going to take a toll on you."

Nanao was right about that, and knowing now that she was a target was definitely going to make a difference when it came to a number of things. Rangiku typically played her carefree personality to the hilt, but while she did want her enemies to underestimate her right now, Rangiku also wanted to get out of this alive, and that might mean dropping some of the act. Of course, it wasn't all an act, but really, Rangiku was no where as scatterbrained as she seemed.

"What do you think--"

Both women looked up sharply, sensing the presence of a hollow. Nanao and Rangiku traded looks. They were both well aware that this could be a trap, but it wasn't like they had any choice about it. They were the closest shinigami. It didn't take long for the two women to shed their gigai and start searching for the hollow. And it didn't take them long to decide that they might be in over their heads. There was not one hollow but three: two menos grande and an espada. Nanao and Rangiku traded looks. There really was nothing to do except hope they could hold out until reinforcements arrived. There's was no way the other shinigami in the city would be able to miss this battle, but how long it would take them to arrive and help with this battle was another story.

* * *

Gin knew that he had run out of time. He had been doing his best to discreetly foil Aizen's plans for eliminating Rangiku, but it had gotten to the point where he was going to either have to act or leave Rangiku on her own to face her fate. He kept a close eye on the battle going on. So far, Rangiku and Ise were holding their own, but that was only because so far Grimmjow had simply sat back and let them fight the two menos, letting them wear the women down. When Grimmjow actually got into the fight, things would change drastically. Though it was clear that he hadn't expected to level of skill the two women were showing.

He himself was waiting for the most opportune moment to interfere. Gin wasn't actually sure what would happen once he interfered with Aizen's plans. He wouldn't be able to go back to Hecto Mundo, but Gin rather doubted that the Seireitei was going to welcome him back with open arms. Probably his best bet would be to go find some out of the way spot and lay low for a century or two. He could probably find a nice beach somewhere and set himself up comfortably. It might be boring, but it was probably better than being dead.

Gin's distraction cost him. He had missed actually seeing the move that caught Rangiku by surprise. Instead, he just heard her cry of pain. One of the menos had been destroyed, and Rangiku clearly had been finishing off the other when Grimmjow struck. Gin could see hesitation in Ise's form. She couldn't heal Rangiku and defend the two of them at the same time, but the longer she waited, the less chance she would have to save Rangiku. Even at this distance, Gin could tell it as a bad wound.

And within the space of that moment and the next, Gin's decision had been made. He interposed himself into the fight between Ise and Grimmjow. Ise was quick to turn her attention to taking care of Rangiku's injuries, and Gin let his natural inclination to do violence to anyone who hurt Rangiku out to play. He was going to enjoy this.

* * *

Rangiku bit back a curse as Nanao dealt with the wound in her side. It healed quickly, but it hurt like hell during the process. Apparently, Nanao didn't think they had time for a painless healing. Not that Rangiku really blamed her. She might be a little woozy from blood loss, but Rangiku knew they were in a rather odd predicament. Gin appeared to be protecting them from the espada. Rangiku didn't know why. She didn't really care why at this moment either, as long as the idiot kept doing it and didn't get himself hurt. How Rangiku was going to explain this in the mission report was another story, but she'd worry about that after they got out of this alive.

Rangiku heard Nanao utter a small sigh of relief moments before she sensed Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake's reaitsu. It figured it would be those two. At least they weren't too likely to overreact when they found out who had been helping the two women. Rangiku couldn't really see what was going on, and she hurt too much to really try and keep track of the battle by following the reaitsu patterns.

"Can you move if I help you, Rangiku?" Nanao asked. "I'd like to get us a little farther away from the fight."

"I think so."

She had lean pretty heavily on Nanao, but the two of them managed to get a safe distance from the fight. Not that there was much more to it. It seemed that the espada decided that dealing with Gin and the two captains was more than he wanted to deal with. But he didn't leave without a parting shot. Rangiku couldn't make out the comment, but Nanao had frowned at whatever he said. But before she could interrogate her friend about that, Gin was kneeling beside them. He reached on a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind Rangiku's ear.

"She'll be fine with rest. It's mostly blood loss," Nanao spoke quietly.

"The question is how to keep her fine." Shunsui had joined them. "Nanao-chan rarely away from me or the Seireitei, but Rangiku is another story."

Nanao spoke up. "How likely is Aizen to spend time searching for you?"

The question was addressed towards Gin. Rangiku could tell he was slightly startled.

"I doubt he really needs me for his plans at this point, but he might feel the need to send someone after me in order to send a message."

"What are you thinking, Nanao-chan?"

Nanao's voice was carefully innocent when she spoke. "It would not harm the Seireitei any to have Aizen distracted by internal conflict, and truthfully speaking, as long as she remains a target, Rangiku is not a very effective shinigami in anything save for an administrative role, and we all know how well that would work."

"Nanao-chan, you're not suggesting that Ichimaru and Rangiku run off to Tahiti together?" Shunsui wore a smirk.

"I said nothing of the sort, though the two of them laying low for the next few months is probably the most strategically sound plan."

Captain Ukitake was also grinning. "It is a tactically sound solution. We should be able to convince the Commander-General as long as Shunsui doesn't describe as 'running off to Tahiti'."

"Would you prefer 'slipping off to Argentina'?"

Rangiku let out a weak laugh. She had the feeling that her life was about to get rather more complicated. Still, it wasn't all bad. Gin sat beside her, playing with the end of her scarf as Shunsui and Ukitake came to a final decision. Rangiku didn't mind. She was really too tired to do anything except lean against him. Gin pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Ne, Ran-chan, what do you think? Tahiti, Fiji, or Samoa?"

She just laughed. "Tahiti sounds good to me."

Whatever the future brought them, it was bound to interesting to say the least.


	26. Written in the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slightly AU. Theme 30: Kiss.

**Written in the Stars**

Toushiro watched the woman enter the museum with a sigh, following as close behind her as he dared. He had been watching this particular young woman for years. He and Hinamori had discovered her by accident on mission years ago, and Hitsugaya had been sure from the moment he spotted her of her identity. Hanae Matsutani might have only been eight at the time, but almost anyone would have been able to tell that she was Rangiku Matsumoto's reincarnation.

Hitsugaya still remembered the day that they had lost Matsumoto. It had been during the Winter War. The moment was still engraved in his mind. Gin had clutched Matsumoto's body to him, her blood staining his clothes. She had not been able to survive the wounds the fraccion had inflicted on her. And when Matsumoto had finally died, Ichimaru had snapped and turned against the arrancar. He had not survived the fight. Hitsugaya doubted he had wanted to. They wouldn't have had much of a future together if they had survived anyway.

It had been a hard loss for everyone. Matsumoto's cheerful presence had affected far more shinigami than she probably realized. But finding her reincarnation had made Toushiro determined that this time around Rangiku would get a happy ending. Hanae was now twenty and a beautiful young woman in art school. She had a fairly happy life with one exception: Hanae had yet to have any romance in her life. That might be about to change. Hanae volunteered here at the museum, and while she might not have noticed one of the other volunteers watching her, Toushiro had. But then, the man was also a familiar face to Hitsugaya.

Hanae made her way through the museum with, stopping to drop off her bag and get her volunteer badge. Then she headed for the impressionist exhibit where she was working for the afternoon. It didn't take long before Hanae had a small cluster of people around her asking questions. However, an hour later things were more deserted, and a young man with silver hair made his way over to Hanae.

Toushiro watched as the two of them talked. As they chatted, their hands seemed to creep towards each other until the tips of their fingers brushed together. Hanae laughed. Hitsugaya wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying, but he could read the interest and attraction between them. The two stood in front of one of Monet's paintings, speaking softly. The redhead leaned in closer, and the silver haired man whispered in her ear. She giggled and then suddenly kissed his cheek.

Toushiro smiled. They finally had a chance at a new beginning. It really only seemed fair.


	27. Measure of Loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is AU. Theme 16: Invincible; Unrivaled.

**Measure of Loyalty**

Gin Ichimaru realized that he was not the most trustworthy of people. It still rather baffled him that people chose to trust him, even Aizen who certainly should know better. In all honesty, there was really only one person that he was absolutely loyal to, and that was Rangiku. Gin might be willing to give up Rangiku, but he wasn't about to let anything harm her. And Aizen hadn't seemed to realize this. Of course, Gin had deliberately tried to keep Rangiku's importance from the man, but still, Aizen was supposed to be perceptive.

But he had placed Gin in a situation where he had to choose between Aizen's plans and Rangiku's safety, and for Gin, the choice was easy. It was a choice Aizen shouldn't have asked him to make. Within moments, the both the espada and her fraccions had been eliminated, and Rangiku was cradled in his arms as he poured healing reaitsu into her wound. She was barely conscious. He pulled her closer, trying to warm her chilled body. It was a bad injury, and healing had never really been his forte.

Rangiku pressed her face into his shoulder. "Gin."

"Shh." She didn't need to expend any more energy than she already was. "I'm here, Ran-chan."

She relaxed a little in his arms and let him take care of her. She trusted him to do that at least. Rangiku still held some trust in him. Gin brushed a kiss across her forehead as he continued to try and heal the horrendous wound in her side.

There was a clash of swords above them, and Gin realized that the battle had gone on despite his actions. Kyoraku and Ukitake stood defending him and Rangiku both from Stark and anyone else who might attack then. There was a slight movement at his side, and Ise knelt beside him, adding her own deft skill with kidou to his. She offered him an almost cheeky smile. Gin's own expression had softened into a true smile as he kept his gaze on Rangiku. He could hear Aizen's reaction. The man shouldn't have been so surprised. Gin wasn't exactly a trustworthy person.


	28. Party for Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme 10: #10

**Party for Two**

Rangiku let out a happy sigh and ran her fingers over her new badge of office. It wasn't that much of a surprise. It had been clear that the Tenth needed a new fukutaichou. Rangiku wasn't as smart as Nanao perhaps, but her actual intelligence was often overlooked in favor of her personality and her bust. And between that and her archiving shikai last month, Rangiku really had been a shoe in for the job.

Her friends had insisted on taking her out for drinks in order to celebrate which had been quite a lot of fun. Even Nanao had come even if the younger woman didn't drink anything alcoholic. They really had had a fun night. But Gin had pulled her aside yesterday and mentioned that he wanted to take her out to celebrate. Rangiku had no problem with that; she saw Gin too seldom as it was.

Of course, she was rather curious about what he had planned. Gin had appeared at the door of her quarters this morning and had promptly led her out to the very edges of the Seireitei without a word of explanation. She blinked when she realized that they had stopped. Their destination it appeared was a little grove of trees far away from anything or anyone else. There was a blanket laid out as well as a hamper that Rangiku was fairly sure was full of food. Gin liked to feed her. It had always been something he'd enjoyed since he had first found her.

Gin flopped down on the blanket and tumbled her into his lap.

"Congratulations, Matsumoto-fukutaichou." His tone was teasing as he nuzzled her cheek.

Rangiku laughed and settled into his embrace. From the hamper, Gin produced sake and a container of strawberries and plums. Rangiku also spied a container of her favorite sweet cakes. She quite willingly nibbled at the fruit Gin offered her, and they shared a bottle of sake that seemed to disappear rather quickly. Rangiku was quite aware that most people would have been rather startled to see them together like this. It wasn't Rangiku's behavior that would startle them though but Gin's. In private, he was a much more personable figure than people realized. Of course, no one else knew this side of him. He was a different person with her. Part of Rangiku liked the fact that no one knew him like she did. It was yet another thing that just the two of them shared.

Gin leaned in and kissed her. He tasted like the strawberries and sake, and Rangiku willingly kissed him back. This really was a nice way to celebrate her promotion. Then Gin flipped her, so she was on the picnic and he was hovering over her, and Rangiku lost thought of anything besides the two of them.


	29. Which Side Are You On?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is AU. Theme 9: Dash.

**Which Side Are You On?**

Rangiku was not exactly thrilled at the moment. Of course, being in a battle that could decide your future did that to a person. Thankfully, she was holding her own right now, and she had pretty good backup. Nanao was fighting at her back, and the other woman had strict orders from Shunsui to stay alive and not get injured. Between the two of them, they could handle most of the lesser hollows that came after them. They had yet to engage a fraccion, but it was really only a matter of time.

A steady stream of kidou spells flowed from Nanao's fingertips while Rangiku manipulated Haineko's released form. Rangiku tried to keep an eye on the other battles going on, but truthfully, she had her hands full with the fight in front of her. And that was why she didn't notice the fraccion bearing down on them until it was too late. Rangiku reacted to its presence only after it had scored a hit on her arm. It wasn't a bad injury, but it hurt, and it would weaken her eventually.

Beside her, Nanao swore. Her friend shifted position slightly to better guard against the new threat. Together they were a match for the fraccion but just barely. And as soon as they had finished it off, they had an enraged espada on their hands. This was not of the good. Nanao and Rangiku stood supporting one another. Nanao was still uninjured, but Rangiku had managed to acquire several more minor injuries. They were obnoxious and hurt, and they were slowing her down.

She spared a glance around the battlefield to see if there was anyone who could lend assistance to the two of them. Rangiku had no illusions about herself and Nanao being able to handle an espada by themselves. Unfortunately, it looked like everyone else had their hands full too. They were on their own, and Rangiku was afraid it was going to be a losing battle. Still, that didn't mean she was going to give up. She hadn't gotten where she was because she was gave up. If Rangiku was anything, she was stubborn, and Nanao was twice as stubborn as she was.

It was a losing battle. Rangiku stumbled and felt the bite of Hallibel's blade. She heard Nanao scream something, but Rangiku was more focused on the intense pain in her side. Her hand came away completely covered in blood. This was very not good. She was losing too much blood. Her vision was beginning to darken. She heard what sounded like Yamamoto's barrier dropping.

And then in the blink of an eye, the battlefield changed. Rangiku heard a familiar voice snarl, and Gin was standing between her and Hallibel. Nanao's presence made itself known in the form of reaitsu being poured into Rangiku's wound. Rangiku found her vision clearing, and the pain receded somewhat. But she wasn't quite sure she believed what she saw, though she wanted to believe it.

Gin stood between herself and Nanao, protecting them. Tia Hallibel was dead. Rangiku didn't need to be observant to notice that Aizen and his minions were surprised by Gin's actions. And so were the Seireitei's forces. Rangiku didn't care either way. That small part of her that had keep faith in him, that had hoped things weren't as they appeared blossomed to life. She knew there was a reason she had always trusted him.

Rangiku was scooped in Gin's arms moments later. Nanao flashed her a smile before dashing across the battlefield to her own captain's side. Gin kissed her swiftly.

"Let me get you some place safe, Ran-chan."

She didn't really have a chance to respond before Gin shunpo'd the two of them away from the battlefield. Rangiku knew she was pretty much tapped out when it came to the fight being waged. Gin set her down on an isolated rooftop and kissed her again.

"Stay safe, Ran-chan."

Then he was gone again. Rangiku let out a sigh. Now came the hard part: waiting for the battle to end.


	30. Come Away With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is contains a little citrus. Theme 8: Our Own World.

**Come Away With Me**

Rangiku reached for another piece of paperwork with a sigh. She hated her job sometimes. Paperwork was her least favorite duty of them all. She liked being a lieutenant, but the fact that it meant she had more paperwork to fill out irked Rangiku. Especially since it was such a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and she was stuck in the office.

Gin's head popped into the office. He grinned at her. "There you are, Ran-chan. I've been looking for you."

He came over and pulled her out of her chair. "Come on, Ran-chan. No more paperwork today."

"Gin? What--"

He cut her off with a kiss. "I have plans for us."

He led her back to her own quarters. "Out of the uniform, Ran-chan. You're not a Shinigami today. You've got five minutes before I come in after you."

Rangiku laughed. "I'll be done in three minutes."

It didn't even take her two minutes to change into a dark blue yukata patterned with bright fireworks. Gin took her by the hand when she came out and led her out of the Seireitei. Their first stop was one of the Rukongai's markets. Hand in hand, they wandered together, sometimes breaking apart to investigate one thing or another. By the time the two of them were ready to leave, Gin had collected an assortment of food.

From the market, they headed out of the city. Gin seemed to know where they were going even if Rangiku didn't. They were well aware from the town and any other people when Gin finally stopped on a grassy hill. It didn't take him long to spread out a blanket and set down their basket of food. Then he captured her hands, pulling her into his arms, kissing her breathless. Then Gin started trailing kisses down her neck. Rangiku slid her fingers into his hair and moaned.

It wasn't long before they had one another out of their clothes. Rangiku found herself stretched out on her back while Gin reacquainted himself with her skin. She wasn't passive herself. Rangiku's fingers danced across his skin, refamiliarizing herself with his body. They hadn't had much time alone together lately. Neither of them were going to waste the opportunity they had now.

Gin cupped her breasts with his long fingers, rolling and kneading them into stiff peaks. His mouth closed over one of them, and he slid two fingers into her. Rangiku lost herself in the waves of pleasure he was causing. There was nothing in the world except for the two of them. When she finally came down from that high, Gin smiled at her with open eyes and slid into her with a single thrust. Then he proceeded to drive up again and took them both over edge once again.

Later they curled up together on the blanket, covered with Rangiku's yukata. The afternoon was warm enough that they didn't really need anything more. Rangiku rest her head against Gin's chest while he idly played with her hair. She was perfectly content to just lay here with him. At some point they would have to return to the Seireitei and their duties, but for now she was happy just to be with the man she loved in their own little world.


End file.
